Un Ultimo Beso
by jaz021
Summary: Una familia feliz....pero una tragedia al final...entren y lean. Sin embargo, es una hitoria para hacer conciencia de nuestros propios actos...no olviden su review please! ARRIBA LAS MAMOCHAS!


**Last Kiss **

By Pearl Jam

Oh where oh where can my baby be

The lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

Era una bella tarde en la que Darien invito a su hija, Rini, al parque de diversiones. Pues Serena aun se encontraba en la universidad y no saldría hasta muy tarde de ella, y a pesar de eso, tenia que ir a estudiar un poco con las chicas, pues pronto tendrían un examen muy importante, y pues ella no quería reprobarlo ni tampoco el que lo reprobada. A pesar de eso, lo que estaba por pasar ese día solo Darien – Bueno lista mi niña?

Rini – Si papa, lista

Serena – Bueno me voy! Los veré mas tarde para que me platiquen como estuvo el parque de diversiones

Rini – Mama es una lastima que no puedas venir con nosotros

Darien – Pero ella vendrá después de que ese famoso examen termine, no es asi Amor?

Serena – Asi es, además te veré en la cena, y yo misma te llevare a la cama esta noche. Lamento no estar contigo en este día libre, cariño

Rini negando la cabeza con una leve sonrisa – No hay problema mama, yo se que te has esforzado mucho por salir adelante, y no quiero que por mi culpa salgas mal en el examen

Darien – Vamos Rini, no es para tanto, ya veras que tu mama saldrá con excelentes calificaciones

Serena – Bueno basta de charla! Me retiro, que pasen un fabuloso día los dos, los amo!! – dándole un beso a su amado Darien y otro a su pequeña niña del cielo. Toma sus cosas, monta en su auto y se va

Rini –Bueno papa, vamos pues a pasar un día tú y yo fabuloso

Darien – Claro pequeña, sube al auto deja cierro la puerta y no vamos – asi hace lo que le dice a su niña y se van.

Era el comienzo de una pesadilla para esta familia

We were out on a date in my daddy's car

We hadn't driven very far

There in the road strait up there

A car was stalled the engine was dead

I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right

I'll never forget the sound that night

The screaming tires the busting glass

The painful scream that I heard last

Asi pasó toda la tarde. Una tarde de padre e hija, llena de diversión y alegría. Pero todo llega a su fin. Darien e hija subieron a su auto tomando camino rumbo a su hogar, pues ambos sabían que Serena ya los esperaba desde hacia un tiempo. Darien tomo la carretera que los llevaría a casa, pero esta estaba congestionada por la gente que salía del parque de diversiones y pensaron lo mismo. Ya era muy tarde para Rini y su papa, asi que Darien volvió a tomar su atajo por las montañas, pero en esta ocasión, no fue el mismo camino, era otro, uno en la cual haría que se arrepintiera el resto de sus días…

Y bien ya en el camino a casa, Darien empezó a escuchar extraños ruidos pero poca importancia les tomo. El solo pensaba que ya era poco el camino que le quedaba, pues ese era un camino mucho mas corto, y de la cual se apreciaba la ciudad de noche. Darien siguió hasta que noto que los ruidos no eran de fuera, si no del auto. Empezó a notar que los frenos dejaron de responder, cosa que al mismo tiempo el auto se apago, en una peligrosa curva. Trato de detenerlo como pudo, pero fue imposible el auto cayo al vació, y hasta el fondo termino.

Los neumáticos del auto hicieron un ruido estremecedor, el vidrio exploto, y lo ultimo que se oyó, fueron los gritos de una niña que despertó…

Oh where oh where can my baby be

The lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

When I woke up the rain was pouring down

There were people standing all around

Something warm flowing through my eyes

But somehow I found my baby that night

I lifted her head she looked at me and said

"Hold me darling just a little while"

I held her close I kissed her our last kiss

I found the love that I knew I had missed

Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight

I lost my love my life that night

Darien despierta, viendo a su alrededor, gente y paramédicos, unos dándole la asistencia que el necesita. Empieza a buscar a su alrededor, ve que falta algo, se oye un grito…

Bombero 1 – Pronto traigan "las quijadas de vida" (que son como unas pinzas grandes para romper metal)

Bombero 2 – Aquí están, vamos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…por favor ayúdenos es una niña la que lo pide

Asi no, nomás el servicio de emergencia si no la gente también los ayuda, es una pequeña en la que su vida esta en peligro

Darien – Que ocurre? Donde esta…?

Paramédico – No se levante, el golpe fue duro

Darien – Soy medico también, no se preocupe por mi, y mi Rini? Donde esta mi niña?

Paramédico – No se como se encuentre, aun no la sacan debajo de la chatarra, el auto quedo hecho pedazos, usted salio volando por el vidrio de lado, ella quedo atrapada… lo siento no se que mas decirle

Darien lo ve y no cree lo que oye hasta que…

Persona – Ya salio la niña…necesitamos alguien… pronto!!

Darien no lo piensa dos veces, antes de que llegue la asistencia medica, llega el y abraza a su pequeña

Darien – Mi niña, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo

Rini – Papa, me duele mucho el pecho, me duele el respirar – llorando del dolor, pues el golpe había sido tan fuerte. Se le quebraron las costillas y estas terminaron por golpearla en los pulmones

Darien – Shh no hables…Papa esta contigo – revisándola y descubriendo la desastrosa realidad. A su hija le quedaba poco de vida, pues el golpe que recibió fue más bien interno que externo.

Rini – Papa…abrázame fuerte y no me dejes sola… tengo miedo- acurrucándose en el pecho de el

Darien – Calma…calma…nada pasara…todo esta bien – masajeando su cabeza

Rini – Papa…le das a mi mama un beso? Y también dile…que la quiero mucho… - dejándose llevar por los latidos del corazón de su papa. El cual estaba demasiado acelerado por lo que estaba presenciando

Darien – Niña mía, de donde sacas esas tonterías…? – tratando de contener las lagrimas y la frustración de no poder ayudar a su niña preciosa en ese preciso momento

Rini – Papa… yo se que pronto me voy… todo se vuelve oscuro…pero no me quiero ir…quiero estar contigo y con mama…-

Darien – Vas a ver que pronto estaremos en casa y estaremos los tres juntos –dejando escapar unas lagrimas de la cual ya no podía aguantar. Abraza a su niña fuerte contra de el, le da un beso en la frente y acurruca su cabeza contra la de ella, tomando el cuerpo lastimado de su pequeña y meciéndola asi para poder acabar un poco ese dolor…

Rini sonríe ante este acto de su padre, del beso tierno que recibe – Papa…quiero que sepas que los quiero mucho - diciendo estas palabras, dando asi su ultimo respiro, murió sobre los brazos de que fue su padre. Darien no reacciona no sabe si es un sueno o la cruel realidad… hay grito de la cual es mas bien ahogado, trata de decir cosas, pero los médicos de emergencias llegan y lo retiran a el de la pequeña y tratan de socórrela, tal vez tratando de resucitarla seria otro panorama…Pero todo es en vano, Rini ha fallecido…dejando a su padre con el alma destrozada y pronto una madre..De la cual se volverá loca al enterarse…

Oh where oh where can my baby be

The lord took her away from me

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world

Woh Woh Woh Woh

Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh

Es un funeral desgarrador, al frente un ataúd pequeño de color blanco…alrededor flores, y muchas de ellas, todos con lazos emotivos dando las condolencias a unos padres destruidos…Sobre el ataúd posan unas rosas rojas y blancas, dejadas ahí por su padre y madre, las favoritas de su niña, ambos la lloran y la añoran, no pueden creer que hasta hace solo unos días su niña acababa de cumplir los tiernos 8 años. Darien se culpa de la muerte de su niña, Serena no sabe que hacer, no sabe si es la realidad o si vive en una mentira, las chicas las acompañan en su dolor, no pueden creer lo que esta pasando, es tan solo una horrible pesadilla de la cual quieren despertar, pero no es asi, esta es la triste realidad…

Darien acercándose a donde se encuentra el cuerpo inerte, destrozado y lloroso – Mi niña, perdóname…

Serena por detrás de el abrazándolo, esperando un poco de consuelo, tratar contener las lagrimas, pues ya había llorado mucho – No fue tu culpa, amor – y la veía junto a el, no lo creía, pero ahí estaba, el fruto de un amor, solo en cuerpo pues el alma ya no estaba…

Darien – Claro yo fui el culpable!! Y mira las consecuencias de mis imprudencias, me ha quitado el tesoro de mi vida

Serena – Sabes…yo se que ella esta bien, sea donde se encuentre – empezando a llorar y abrazar a Darien…

Darien – Por que dices eso? Sabes como me hubiese gustado a ver dado mi vida por la de ella

Serena – Yo también la hubiese dado….pero debes entender que ahora tu niña ahora es un ángel

Darien la ve, pero al final de todo, el sabe que su niña siempre estará con ellos, no importa donde vayan, y donde estén, ella siempre será el ángel de su guarda…

_Dedico este fic a todos aquellos que han perdido la vida en accidentes como este y en otras circunstancias similares…en mi ciudad un niño perdió la vida a la tierna edad de 4 años por culpa del alcohol y la velocidad. No me parece justo que la vida nos quiete a nuestros angelitos. Yo tengo un niño de 2 años al cual adoro y amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma (que a pesar de todo me vuelve loca pero bueno). Solo para levantar conciencia a todos aquellos que conducen y los que no, igual, sepan apreciar la vida…Atentamente una persona a quien si le importas…no importa si te conozca o no, a la gente le importas de igual manera…hagan conciencia de sus actos…ese es mi mensaje_

_La canción de "Last Kiss" y los personajes de "Sailor Moon" no me pertenecen. Si no a sus respectivos creadores, por favor no me demandes yo solo los tomes prestados para hacer uso de mi loca imaginación._


End file.
